onunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
Us, The Series
Us, The Series is series based on Us, The Movie. The series is pretty much all the movie version with some small addition. Plot Read: Us, The Movie Cast and characters Main Arthur Kilis as Arthur, Us director and creator. He's been struggle with the show low rating point that brings out personal agenda by third party. He's care too much about his friends/crews. Hamdan as Hamdan, Arthur's second in command and sometimes act as the general crew as he's been seen handling cameramen duty, writing script, and performing. Angelia Pangkey as Enji, Hamdan's girlfriend who work as Arthur's secretary. She's typical cool girl with some sassy manner. Her bestfriend is Sari. Agus Umar as Agus, part of cameramen crew. Agus has been openly want to be one of the Us's host. He's wish came true after Sari got sick and Corry bail on them. He has friendly rival with Emon. Raymond as Emon, alongside Agus as cameramen. He and Agus form friendly rivalry that always turn out to be comic central of the show. He's nice friend to everyone. Sari Tumbel as Sari, the show main host. Sari act like drama queen most of the time. She's been skipping show rehearsel for lots of unknown reason. She have crush on Arif. Arif Sugawa as Arif, the show writer. Arif turn to the other side thanks to Mr Aron and Mrs Ri evil plot. Arif later re-group with his friends. Alin Tuela as Alin, the pop star who love to guest star on Us. She's almost have zero speaking due to her vocal resting as singer. She's having game night with crew in the series (karaoke night in the movie). Reccuring Irna Jumadi as Irna, former comedian turn Us writer after Arif quit the show. Irna is Arthur friend on college and she's seem loyal to the show. Aron Kaligis as Mr. Watt Aron, the show main antagonist. He's happened to be the Us network rival. Indah Kiay Demak as Mrs. Ri, Mr. Ri's wife who love fame and money. Secondary antagonist. Rizal Sutoko as Mr. Ri, Owner of the network where Us airs. Eyon Veronica as Veron Warner, owner of Warner Sis. Corry Umboh as Corry, the show co-host. She's pretty much doesn't really care about the crew. Regina as Margaret, Mr. Aron secretary. Guest Star Cindy as Cindy, Emon's model and Agus's later girlfriend. Visilia Pangow as Visi, the doctor that Arthur meet on one year later event, Alpriyanto Marsel as Himself, one of the member of Sari and Arif Cup Song. Karina Tuturoong as Herself, one of the member of Sari and Arif Cup Song. Episodes Production Most of the series story pretty much the movie story. Some additional scene were add/altered from the movie. Like the scene where Sari's singing California King Bed were deleted. The karaoke video is changed shortly and altered with game night scene. Both Marsel and Karina also make cameo at the end unlike the movie. Cindy storyline as Agus girlfriend were included after being cut from the movie. Alin talking at Pilot is not her real voice but Indriani Biga as Alin doesn't provide dialog yet beside singing until episode 8. The reason Alin status is update from the movie because she's UnNamed member. Irna role has been reduced to reccuring even thouhgt her story is larger than Alin, Emon, and Agus. The Series Videos Go watch free in http://kilisarthur.wix.com/arthurkilis